1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling system, more particularly to a cooling system for large power transformers.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary to dissipate heat from a large power transformer during operation to sustain operating efficiency. As shown in FIG. 1, a housing 10 has a liquid inlet 11 formed at an uppermost portion of the housing 10, a liquid outlet 12 formed at a lowermost portion of the housing 10, and a heat exchange pipe 13 in fluid communication with the liquid inlet 11 and the liquid outlet 12. A transformer (not shown) is disposed in the housing 10. The heat exchange pipe 13 extends along an inner surface of the housing 10 spirally and downwardly. A cooling oil (not shown) is introduced into the housing 11 such that the transformer and the heat exchange pipe 13 are immersed in the cooling oil.
However, a heat-dissipating ability of the cooling system is limited to a heat exchanging area between the heat exchange pipe 13 and the cooling oil, i.e., the larger the heat exchanging area is, the better the heat-dissipating ability of the cooling system will be. Since the heat-dissipating ability is limited by the heat exchanging area between the heat exchange pipe 13 and the cooling oil, when a larger power transformer is employed in the conventional cooling system, heat generated by the larger power transformer cannot be dissipated effectively.